muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
New York Comic Con
Not to be confused with San Diego Comic-Con with Elmo (in his "Furry Flash" outfit) at NYCC 2012.]] New York Comic Con is a multigenre fan convention held annually in New York City. Appearances 2010 In 2010, Toonseum's booth hosted autograph signings on Saturday, October 9 with Caroll Spinney, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Judy Sladky, and David Newell from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. Sunday featured a talk, "Children’s TV Legends: A Celebration of Childhood Memories". 2011 * Archaia Studios Press booth: David Petersen, Grace Randolph, Joe LeFavi, Tim Beedle, Nichol Ashworth, Chandra Free, Jeff Stokely, and Ross Campbell. * Artist's Alley: In attendance independently were comic illustrators Katie Cook, Amy Mebberson, and James Silvani. * Mighty Fine booth: Offered free Cookie Monster crowns, and a Oscar the Grouch poser. At the booth were Evan Cheng, Eric Jacobson, and Louis Henry Mitchell. * Panel for Drew Struzan documentary Drew: The Man Behind the Poster. Caroll Spinney appeared on the panel, as well as in the film. * Joint Archaia/Jim Henson Company panel: Archaia Editor in Chief Stephen Christy, Jim Henson Company Archivist Karen Falk, and Archaia Marketing Manager Mel Caylo. Featured was some of Jim's earliest work, A Tale of Sand, and the Dark Crystal comic book. In attendance as guests were Joey Mazzarino and Peter Linz. 2012 * Archaia booth: Ramon Perez, Chandra Free, Neil Kleid, Brian and Wendy Froud. * Artist's Alley: In attendance were illustrators Katie Cook, Amy Mebberson, David Petersen, and James Silvani. * Mighty Fine booth: An Oscar t-shirt illustrated by Evan Cheng was offered. *'Over 30 Years with Brian & Wendy Froud: Faeries, Goblins and Trolls' *'Puppetry and the Arts panel': Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Bonnie Erickson, Noel MacNeal * Sesame Street: Gordon (Roscoe Orman), Elmo (Kevin Clash) and Darth Chicken (John Tartaglia) appeared at the Kids Day event on October 14th to promote Elmo the Musical. 2013 *'Jim Henson: The Biography: The Panel,' moderated by Joe Hennes and Ryan Roe of toughpigs.com; panel featured Brian Jay Jones, Karen Falk, Bonnie Erickson, Michael K. Frith, and Fran Brill. 2014 * Sesame Street & Pop Culture: 45 Years of Spoofs on the "Street": A Q&A panel moderated by Annie Colbert, and featuring Muppet performers Eric Jacobson (with Grover), Joey Mazzarino (Murray), and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Abby Cadabby), and executive producer Carol-Lynn Parente. The panel also featured a screening of the street story "Numeric Con." * The Jim Henson Company: Upcoming Comics with Archaia: Among the speakers were Kate Leth (writer of Fraggle Rock: Journey to the Everspring) and Henson archivist Karen Falk. * How to Be a Puppeteer with Master Puppeteer Noel MacNeal: featuring James Wojtal Jr. * Make Your Own Puppets with Noel MacNeal * An exclusive Super Grover Pop! vinyl figure by Funko was sold at the Toy Tokyo booth, launching a new series of Sesame Street figures to be released in 2015. External links *ToughPigs.com coverage **New York Comic Con 2010 Roundup, October 11 **ToughPigs at NYCC 2011, October 22 **ToughPigs Live at NY Comic Con 2011: The New Muppet Movie, November 21 **ToughPigs at NYCC 2012, October 15 **ToughPigs at NYCC 2014, October 13 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances